Percy Jackson Popstar
by merys123456
Summary: Percy Jackson wants to be a popstar, but the road to be one isn t be easy, without Anabeth and with his mam in hospital he has to carry on and chase her dream
1. Chapter 1

La calle estaba completamente vacía excepto por los gatos callejeros y ratas, el único ruido perceptible era el ruido incesante de la lluvia, estaba en una calle llena de casas y casas iguales, todas con aspecto playero, blancas relucientes como si lo acabaran de pintar. Todo estaba cubierto de hojas amarillas dándole al sitio aspecto otoñal, aún había arboles con hojas, pero prácticamente estaban la mayoría en el suelo. Sentí pena por el pobre que tuviera que barrer mañana. Las farolas estaban empezando a encenderse a la vez que yo pasaba al lado de ellas, no te voy a mentir, me sentí un tío de alguna película de magia, me gustaba ese sentimiento. Eran las doce de la noche, una de las más lluviosas que había habido en todo el año. Así que me pareció un buen momento para irle a visitar. Estaba calado hasta los huesos, me sentía enfermo. Pero algo me decía que no era por eso, bueno, no era la primera vez que me sentía así. El corazón me latía a 100 por hora, como la mayoría de veces que estaba con ella. Supongo que no habéis deducido de quién hablo, no sois adivinos, ella es Anabeth Chase, mi novia. Me gustaba como sonaba esa palabra. Hacia unos meses que no la veía, ya que me pasaba la mayoría del tiempo dando conciertos y entrevistas. ¿Todavía no me has reconocido? Quizás tenga que empezar desde el principio de mi vida para que comprendas todo. Debería haberlo supuesto.

Beep beep

No podía creer que había pasado tan rápido. Aún recordaba su último día de colegio, la alegría que había sentido al saber que iba a poder dormir hasta tarde, y lo mejor de todo, iban a ir a Montauk. Su madre y el, nadie más, sin Gabe el apestoso y sus partidas de póquer. No es que no le gustara el colegio ni nada de eso. Tenía su grupo de amigos con los que estaba todo el día, era solo que no le gustaba madrugar, simplemente. Suspiró profundamente al darse cuenta de que llegaba tarde el primer día de colegio. Se levantó, simplemente para tropezarse con una de las botellas de cerveza de su querido padrastro. Digamos que "mi cuarto" era el sitio de estudio de Gabe, lo que significaba que bebía y fumaba hasta que llegaba mi madre. Vivíamos en un piso pequeño en uno de los peores barrios de la ciudad. Cada noche oía disparos, borrachos lamentándose de sus penas o peleándose con otros, alarmas de tiendas o de coches... Lo que se podría llamar un sitio pacífico y tranquilo en el que vivir.

A parte de todas las cervezas y basura acumulada en mi cuarto, había una obra artística en la pared que haría celoso hasta los cuadros del mejor pintor. Había una mancha gigantesca de moho por toda la pared de en frente de mi cama. Era muy divertido contar todos los colores que tenía cuando se aburría, aunque le ponía un poco nervioso levantarse y verla nada más despertar. El cuarto era normal, pero entre las cosas de Gabe y mi ropa no sobraba espacio, tampoco es que tuviera mucho espacio para ser desordenado. Me habría marchado de esta casa hace mucho tiempo sino fuera por mi maravillosa madre. Era la mejor persona del mundo, lo que no cuadraba con su marido. No recordaba haberla visto enfadada nunca, ni siquiera con Gabe. No debería estar con alguien tan desagradable, ojalá le dejara a él y a sus estúpidos amigos, pero no lo hacía y yo no quería dejarle sola con ese apestoso. Me prometí que algún día le sacaría de todo esto, nos olvidaríamos de él, de esta casa, de esta vida. Y sabía cómo quería hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo empezar. Dejarme que me explique, siempre he soñado con ser cantante. Mi madre dice que es una de las cosas que he heredado de mi padre. Aparte de mi color de pelo (negro) y mis ojos (verdes) también su voz. Nos abandonó cuando yo nací, nunca le he visto, solo se que es rico y famoso. Sentía rabia porque nos hubiera dejado solos a mi madre y a mí, sin nada. Aunque tenía la esperanza de que tuviera una razón. Soñaba con el día en que volviera a casa con su madre y el. Y les sacara de aquí. Pero tan pronto como soñaba con eso, me sentía estúpido, sino había venido en estos trece años no iba a venir nunca. Pero al ver a mi madre hablar de él...como se le iluminaban los ojos y como sonreía, tenía que ser buena persona. Hoy era mi primer día de colegio, se suponía que tenía que estar en el colegio a las 8 a.m pero como siempre, había puesto mal el despertador así que, ahora mismo, cuando debería estar en colegio, estaba en la cama. Solo esperaba que por una vez en mi vida, pudiera tener un año tranquilo. Lo que no esperaba es que fuera a ser de los años más duros de mi vida. Cuando conseguí pasar la difícil prueba de laberinto de cervezas (me sentí todo un explorador) abrí la puerta para oler tortitas recién hechas. Por lo visto, el jefe de mi madre le había cambiado el horario para que le cuadrase mejor. Lo que me venía perfecto porque así podía probar sus ricas tortitas. Gabe no se había levantado todavía. Caminé penosamente por el pasillo como un zombie. Mi madre me sonrió mientras puso un plato en la mesa. Antes de darme cuenta había engullido el plato.

-¿Llegas tarde verdad?

-No- Puse cara de inocente, aunque sabía que mi madre no se lo iba a tragar.

-Venga, sal de la cocina anda, vete a vestir !¡Rápido! Que van a pensar de mi los profesores...- salí de la cocina para vestirme lo más rápido posible ya que mi madre no iba parar hasta que lo hiciera. Cogí la primera camisa que vi y pantalón y salí directo a la puerta de la calle con los zapatos en la mano.

-¡Adiós!

Nada más salir me encontré con mi vecina, una señora mayor, vivía sola, su marido se había muerto hace años y ella se había negado irse de aquella casa.

-Joven, ¡Donde crees que vas sin zapatos por la calle! Se van a pensar que los de este edificio somos unos muertos de hambre.- Supuse que podría haber ido desnudo por la calle y nadie se habría parado a mirarme. Pero me callé para no recibir otra reprimenda.

-Venga ¡Vete! No vaya a ser que también llegues tarde a la escuela- me empezó a dar golpecitos con la escoba obligándome a avanzar.

-¿Cuellos bien puestos? Si ¿Zapatos? Si ¿Cinturón? Si ¿Pelo? Haz algo con ese pelo, pareces un mendigo de la calle, ¿Pantalón? Afortunadamente ¿Cabeza? Si, desgraciadamente, hueca- después de haber pasado el test "Magy" Quedo satisfecha conmigo y me dejo marchar mientras me pedía que no me metiera en líos. Por el bien de la comunidad, claro. Esto era una mañana normal para mí. Aunque la señora Johnson pareciera una vieja amargada, he de reconocer que le tenía cariño, a pesar de que no lo reconociese sabía que le caía bien, lo que era un gran avance. Salí corriendo, aquí me dejo mi desayuno, con la esperanza (errónea) de que podría llegar a tiempo. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, era de los mejores corredores del curso pero aun así no basto para llegar a la hora, cuando llegue había sonado hace unos cinco minutos. Los pasillos adquirían un toque siniestro, también puede ser que no esté acostumbrado a verlo vacío, solo se oía el ruido que producían mis pasos al andar. Gracias a dios, mi madre me había conseguido el horario unos días antes, así que sabía a donde ir. Al parecer tenía álgebra con una tal . El antiguo profesor se había jubilado el año pasado, así que esperaba poder causar buena impresión a la nueva profesora. Aunque no creo que fuera buen comienzo llegar tarde. Solo esperaba que el antiguo no le hubiera contado nada de mí. Llame a la puerta, pensé que era una broma de cámara oculta. La profesora podría ser una alumna matona (con bastantes años repetidos) y no me habría sorprendido, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y mascaba chicle con la boca abierta. Me miro con cara de odio y dijo con una voz chirriante

- El señor Jackson ha decidido presentarse ¿A que debemos este honor?- Perdí toda esperanza de caer bien a la nueva profesora. Me miraba como si fuera un demonio y me estuviera culpando de robar algo a una pobre abuelita.

- Me he quedado dormido- dije con una voz monótona, lo había dicho tantas veces que la mayoría de profesores no me preguntaban porque llegaba tarde.

-Espero que no vuelva a pasar, no me gustaría castigarte- me pareció que tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

-coge sitio y empecemos la clase cuanto antes- miré a mi alrededor en busca de alguien conocido, encontré, Anabeth me sonreía, era mona, estilo alguien de California, rubia con rizos de princesa, piel bronceada y cuerpo atlético. Lo único que arruinaba el estereotipo eran sus ojos, preciosos pero intimidantes. Era la persona más inteligente que conocía y era su mejor amiga. Se sentó al lado de ella, como esperaba a pesar de mis intentos por hablar con ella, me ignoraba como si no lo estuviera haciendo. No me enfadaba porque sabía la razón, la clase era sagrada y no abriría la boca hasta que sonará la campana. Delante mío estaban Thalia y Nico. Thalia tenía el pelo negro y en punta con los ojos azules eléctricos, bastante intimidantes, pero bonitos. Iba vestida con una camiseta que decía "muerte a la Barbie" pantalones cortos y una pulsera de su padre. Nico era el típico niño emo, pelo negro y ojos marrones oscuros, podrían ser los de un genio o los de un loco, no lo tenía claro. Iba vestido completamente de negro. En la primera fila estaba mi mejor amigo Grover, era más delgado que los demás y iba siempre con muletas porque tenía un problema en las piernas. Podía ver que no le había hecho mucha gracia la profesora porque daba golpecitos con la pierna de nerviosismo. Anabeth seguía sin hablar así que me quedé mirando el reloj de la clase rezando para que pasara rápido.

-Percy, Percy...-

-¿Qué?-

-Ha acabado la clase, ¿Vienes? O te quedas con la ...-

Di un salto y derribe una silla, la profesora solo me miró con cara de asco mientras que Anabeth sonreía. -Humm creo que prefiero irme-

-Ya decía yo...-

-Ten cuidado perdedor-

-¿Has visto cómo es? No me extraña que su padre le abandonara-

-He oído que quiere ser cantante, lo será cuando las ranas críen pelo...-

-Seguro que ha sobornado a sus "amigos" para que lo sean-

-¿Porque lloras? ¡Mirar a este maricón!-

Frases como esas sonaban en mi cabeza cada vez que me sucedía algo malo, no era nada nuevo, era el pringado de la escuela. Era el débil. Pero tenía a mis amigos así que me daba igual. El día pasó bastante rápido, eran los mismos profesores de siempre así que no me esforcé en prestar atención lo que me valió alguna reprimenda de Anabeth. Estuve con mis amigos (Thalia, Nico, Grover y Anabeth) Me preguntaron a ver si iba con ellos a casa de Grover, pero dije que no. No me apetecía. Así que fui directo a mi casa esta vez. La mayoría del camino me lo pase con la mirada en el suelo. Me deprimía ver a tanta gente tirada por ahí, me entristecía, pensé en que si algún día tenía la oportunidad de ayudar lo haría.

-¡Hey Percy! ¿Qué tal? ¿Vas a venir al parque?- me pregunto Fred. Fred era un amigo que conocí en la calle. Él estaba tocando un piano por la calle a cambio de limosna, llevaba la guitarra encima así que le ofrecí mi ayuda. Desde entonces se pasa el día preguntándome cuando voy a ir al parque a tocar. Es un buen tipo, es mucho mayor que yo, tendrá unos diecinueve años, no lo sé bien. No vive en la calle, siempre llevaba ropa impecable y de buena marca, descubrí que en realidad solo lo hace por ligar. Era rubio con ojos azules y tenía una sonrisa que hacía iluminar cualquier cuarto en el que estuviera. Podría participar en algún anuncio de dientes.

-Seguramente vaya ¿Nos vemos?-

-¿Lo dudabas? Tengo que presentarte a la hermana de una amiga mía es muy mona- dijo como si fuera una oferta muy tentativa. Se pasaba el día intentando enseñarme a ligar.

-No quiero una novia Fred...-

-Ahora no, pero la querrás, y vendrás a mi verás, serás un mini Fred dos, menos increíble pero...-

-Adiós Fred- fui directo a casa para encontrarme con Gabe

-¿Llegas tan pronto pringado? Dame dinero anda...- Estaba harto de él, no lo aguantaba más

-No tengo dinero para tus estúpidos juegos- Antes de reaccionar me quede sin respiración y me encontré en el suelo encogido en busca de oxígeno. Ya no notaba el dolor, después de tantas palizas no sentía nada, me daba igual todo, me hice una bola esperando hasta que terminará su ataque de rabia.

-Espero que te sirva de lección pringado, aquí mando yo. Ahora sal de mi vista-

Odiaba a este tipo, lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, me quede unos minutos que parecían horas temblando involuntariamente, cuando salí de casa me encontré con la Mr. Johnson, esta mujer siempre se las arreglaba para encontrarme en todos lados. Intente parecer lo más sano posible, sabía que Gabe no me había dado en la cara para que nadie se entere. Aun así me dio una mirada preocupada.

-¿A dónde vas a estas horas? ¿Acaso has hecho tus deberes?- me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Era el primer día de clase no nos han mandado-Note mi garganta reseca y no pude evitar un ataque de tos repentino, me recuperé lo más rápido posible. La señora Johnson frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada sobre eso.

- Por tu aspecto parece que no has probado un bocado en años, anda entra antes de que me arrepienta- Hizo un gesto con la mano invitándome (más bien obligándome a entrar) Nunca había entrado en su casa antes, me esperaba la típica casa de señores mayores, llenas de fotos. Pero estaba casi vacía, a parte de algunos pocos muebles y alguna foto de su marido, estaba vacío. Quizás no tuviera familia…Sin darme cuenta la señora Johnson me había sentado en una cocina amplia y puso en la mesa un vaso de leche. Miró mi camiseta como si intentara ver a través de la camisa.

-Come normal por favor, pareces un orangután engullendo de esa manera, ¿No te ha enseñado nada tu madre?- Dijo sorprendida, le tenía en una especie de pedestal a mi madre, era como si pensará que era una santa, cosa que era. Pero era raro pensar eso en la señora Johnson. Puse mi espalda rígida e intente comer lo más formal posible. Me pareció ver un atisbo de sonrisa en ella.

-¿Te gusta cantar?- Sabía por su mirada que sabía la respuesta, no entendía a qué punto quería llegar, pero me hice el loco, como si me sorprendiera que lo supiera

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Querido, es imposible no oír esos terribles acordes a los que tú llamas música.-

-Si bueno, pero no creo que lo consiga, la mayoría de gente no están seguras de que llegue a nada.-

- La fuerza de una sola persona decidida es más fuerte que la de miles indecisas, no lo olvides. En fin, en mis tiempos sí que se oía música de verdad, yo en sí, fui una cantante muy famosa, muy educada por supuesto, siempre directa, lo que me valió muchos enemigos…- No sabía si lo decía en serio o no, quizás era una cosa de la edad, pero lo dudaba, podía tener 83 años o más, y y aparentaba la de una de 70, estaba llena de vitalidad.

-¿Tú eras cantante?- Pregunté sin poder contenerme, pensé que se ofendería por la pregunta como solía hacer cuando le preguntaba algo, pero miro fijamente a la ventana del apartamento como si recordará mejores tiempos.

-Si joven, sé que tu cerebro es pequeño pero creo que puede entender eso ¿no? Era de las mejores pianistas del país…-

-¿Tocabas el piano? Yo siempre quise aprender a tocarlo pero no podemos permitirlo- Dije penosamente, no era que ella no lo supiera ni nada de eso, la señora Johnson era como un general, no dejaba que mostraras ni una pizca de debilidad.

- No seas tan idiota como para medir la riqueza con dinero chico. Pero, si quieres, aunque sea algo agotador para mí enseñar a alguien tan problemático como tú, puedo enseñarte a tocar el piano, y música de verdad- Dijo intentando sonar aburrida, pero pude ver algo de esperanza en ellos, no sabía porque, pero le hacía ilusión.

-¿En serio?- Le pregunté incrédulo

-Sí, pero no creas que va a ser fácil, no voy a perdonarte ni un fallo, joven, tienes que estar aquí cada día a las 4, ni un minuto más tarde, ¿sabes algo de solfeo?- Sé que sabía la respuesta solo la pregunto para dejarme en evidencia.

-¿Y así pretendes ser cantante? ¿Cómo pretendes componer canciones?- Desconecté hasta lo que parecieron horas y se hubo calmado, -Bueno, supongo que tendré que empezar de cero…-

La señora Johnson era la profesora más dura que había visto en mi vida, seria e impasible, me sorprendió ver que no mentía cuando había dicho que tocaba el piano, sabía más solfeo que cualquiera persona que conocía. A pesar de todas las reprimendas que recibía, no me queje en ningún momento, empezaba de cero cada vez que erraba. Era un trabajo duro pero lo repetía y repetía una y otra vez hasta que salía perfecto. Aunque la señora Johnson se quejaba cada vez que me equivocaba, había un brillo en sus ojos que normalmente no había, no lo había visto desde que su marido murió, me di cuenta de lo importante que era para ella la música y lo mucho que la amaba. Después de dos horas más o menos paramos.

-¿Hemos terminado?-

-No sé qué te piensas que soy pero de momento soy una anciana, además con horas contigo al día es más que suficiente, he de decirte que me esperaba mucho más…- Ahí estaba la Magy que veía cada día.

-Vaya gracias, es imposible, es muy difícil…-Le conteste decepcionado.

- La palabra imposible existe como consolación a aquellos que no dieron lo suficiente como para alcanzar su sueño. Te veo mañana, ahora larga.-

Cuando salí a la calle, cogí mi monopatín, acababa de empezar a andar en él, y no era nada malo, me di un paseo intentando hacer trucos (varias veces me caí) pero al final llegue sano y salvo a el parque.

-¿Que te ha pasado? te veo más encogido de lo normal ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto con el ceño fruncido Fred

-Me he caído, y me duele un poco la espalda- Sabía por su mirada que no se lo había tragado pero dejo el tema.

-Bueno con que nos vas a deleitar hoy pequeño aprendiz- exclamo con una gran sonrisa.

-La he compuesto yo- Añadí, lo que hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara aún más. Nos sentamos en un banco y empezamos a tocar.

(Matisyahu-One day)

Sometimes I lay Under the moon And thank God I'm breathing Then I pray Don't take me soon Cause I'm here for a reason

Sometimes in my tears I drown But I never let it get me down So my negativity surrounds I know some day it'll all turn around Because

All my live I've been waiting for I've been praying for For the people to say That we dont wanna fight no more They'll be no more wars And our children will play

One day x6

It's not about Win or lose Because we all loose When they feed on the souls of the innocent Blood drenched pain Keep on moving though the water's staging In this maze you can lose your way (your way) It might drive you crazy but dont let it faze you no way (no way)

Sometimes in my tears I drown But I never let it get me down So my negativity surrounds I know some day it'll all turn around Because

All my live I've been waiting for I've been praying for For the people to say That we dont wanna fight no more They'll be no more wars That our children will play

One day x6

One day this all will change Treat people the same Stop with the violence Stop with the the pain One day we'll all be free And proud to be Under the same SInging songs of freedom

One day x2

All my live I've been waiting for I've been praying for For the people to say That we dont wanna fight no more They'll be no more wars That our children will play


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Mal! Repítelo otra vez- Dijo la señora Johnson. Había pasado una semana desde que había aceptado la propuesta de que me diera clase de piano. Increíblemente, las clases de tocar el piano, no iba sobre tocar el piano. Sino sobre los que lo tocaban, al parecer le tocó la fibra sensible al conocer la "ignorancia" de los jóvenes de hoy en día, y todo porque había contestado mal a una pregunta sobre un compositor. Desde entonces, he estado horas tras horas sobre diferentes compositores. No me quejaba porque sabía que si lo hacía, lo haría parecer todo más aburrido aún. Según ella, empezaríamos a tocar el piano, cuando estuviera preparado. Yo lo veía de otra manera, para mí significaba más bien: Haremos clases de este tipo hasta que te mueras de aburrimiento. Aunque nunca decía nada, simplemente volvía a empezar, quitándole horas de reprimenda a la señora Johnson. Cuando me hizo repetir la misma frase diez veces e iba a por la undécima, no pude aguantar más, así que exprese mis quejas en voz alta.

-¿Por qué tengo que estudiar a los compositores de hace siglos? ¿Y eso de que hay que dejar el pasado atrás?- Dije esperanzado, la señora Johnson me dedico una mirada ofendida.

-Que te parecería a ti, por ejemplo, que hubieras conseguido los derechos humanos con tu vida, es un ejemplo, no te creas un héroe, que se olvidaran de ti como si nunca hubieras existido, sin acordarse de que tú moriste por ello.-

-Injusto, de haberlo sabido no habría dado mi vida- Asintió como si por fin hubiera dicho algo inteligente.

-Exacto, el olvido es el más injusto castigo que pueden sufrir los que fueron grandes luchadores. Y ahora hemos perdido un valioso tiempo, venga repítelo dos veces más.- He de decir, que las clases con la señora Johnson no estaban tan mal, era como si fuera otra persona cuando daba clase, era exigente, pero aprendía mucho, le había oído tocar una vez, y todas mis dudas sobre si decía la verdad desaparecieron, sabía que si quería tocar la mitad de bien que ella tendría que callar y aprender todo lo posible.

-Bueno joven, llevas dando clase conmigo una semana entera, y para mi sorpresa no has llegado tarde ningún día, ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir?- Había un tono esperanzador en su voz, aunque lo había escondido muy bien. Claro que quería seguir, disfrutábamos ambos dando esas clases, empecé a recordar las frases habituales en el colegio, una y otra vez resonaban en mi cabeza dándome martillazos. _Fracasado, perdedor, ¿Tu cantar._ No podía evitar creérmelas.

-Si claro, pero no creo que llegué a nada todo el mundo piensa que no soy lo suficientemente bueno.-

-El león no se preocupa por las opiniones de la oveja- Me reprimió la señora Johnson- Una persona de éxito, es aquella que logra construir un palacio con ladrillos que otros han lanzado contra él. Así que si te tiran piedras, guárdalas todas, algún día construirás un castillo.- Eran cosas como esas por las que me gustaba estar con ella, podía ser una vieja gruñona, pero sabía cómo hacerme sentir mejor, además, si ella creía que yo podía llegar a tener éxito, tenía una mínima posibilidad, mínima, pero era una. Después de esa pausa tan inspiratoria, seguimos dando clase hasta que le pareció suficiente. Salí de su casa y me fui directamente a la calle, aún no había entrado en casa en todo el día y tenía pensado seguir así hasta que cayera la noche, que era más o menos a la hora que llegaba mi madre. Aún me entraban ataques de tos, pero había descubierto que ocurrían cuando estaba nervioso o en condiciones deplorables, no se lo había dicho a su madre para no preocuparle, pensé en entrar a casa a hacer los deberes, tampoco es que supiera que deberes tenía, ya que la mayoría de las clases se las pasaba intentando recordar todos los datos que decía la señora Johnson, quería absorber todos los detalles posibles, había salido muy rápido del colegio para llegar a la hora así que tampoco sabía lo que sus amigos iban a hacer, le entristeció pero pensó que quedaría con ellos el fin de semana. Salió a la calle e hizo su rutina normal (con caídas incluidas), incluyo un lugar más, la playa, siempre le había encantado la playa, como a su padre, como si aunque no conociese a su padre, el y su padre compartieran un pequeño chiste, un vínculo. Era muy bueno en natación, pero su colegio no tenía piscina, así que se conformaba con ir algunos días a nadar. Había empezado a hacer surf hace unos años, solía hacer en verano, pero en invierno no podía, el agua y el tiempo no eran muy buenos y no tenía neopreno, valía bastante. En invierno se conformaba con sentarse ahí en la playa mirando el mar. Mientras jugaba con el perro de alguna casa de por ahí.

No sabía de quien era, pero estaba bien cuidado y tenía collar, era de alguien, de quien lo desconocía pero le daba igual, era un labrador negro y fuerte,_Nana_, ese era su nombre, se sentaba siempre en su regazo haciéndole compañía, luego, como si alguien le hubiese llamado, se iba. Ese era el momento en el que yo también me iba a seguir con mi paseo, divise a lo lejos a un señor con un gorro apoyado en una barandilla observando la playa, quizás era el dueño de_Nana_. Fui al parque pero hoy no estaba Fred, supuse que pensó que quizás no iba a venir, o, lo más probable, que estuviera con una chica. Se sentó en un banco y se puso a tocar diferentes melodías dejando su mente vagar en cualquier cosa estúpida que se le ocurriera.

-¿Tocas la guitarra?- Preguntó una voz conocida, volví a la realidad para ver a una curiosa Anabeth en frente mío. Había llegado cuando yo estaba pensando en mis cosas.

-No solo estoy imaginándome que la toco- Dije con ironía, se sentó a mi lado haciendo caso omiso a mi respuesta.

-Así que esto es lo que te mantiene ocupado todos los días ¿he? Bueno, he de admitir que me esperaba algo peor, el monopatín o una de esas cosas- Sabía que no lo decía enserio ya que tenía su vista puesta en mi monopatín. -¿Desde cuándo tocas?- Debí de haberme imaginado que no dejaría pasar la pregunta tan fácilmente.

-Desde pequeño, no me acuerdo bien, era de mi padre.- Me miraba incrédula, como si no pudiese creer que había dejado pasar un detalle sobre mí, como si hasta ahora hubiera sido una completa ignorante.

-Estás mintiendo…-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-no-

-Sí, mierda- Anabeth sonrío triunfalmente

-Te creo, puedes enseñarme alguna canción- Suspiré pesadamente, sabía que no tenía opción, pensé en alguna canción sencilla, la compuse hace un año o así porque me aburría.

(Brett Dennen - Ain´t not reason.)

There ain't no reason things are this way.

It's how they always been and they intend to stay.

I can't explain why we live this way.

We do it every day.

Preachers on the podium speaking of saints.

Prophets on the sidewalk begging for change.

Old ladies laughing from the fire escape,

Cursing my name.

I gotta a basket full of lemons and they all taste the same,

A window and a pigeon with a broken wing,

You can spend your whole life working for something,

Just to have it taken away.

People walk around pushing back their debts,

Wearing paychecks like necklaces and bracelets,

Talking about nothing, not thinking about death,

Every little heartbeat, every little breath.

People walk a tightrope on a razors edge.

Carrying their hurt and hatred and weapons.

It could be a bomb, or a bullet, or a pen,

Or a thought, or a word, or a sentence.

There ain't no reason things are this way.

Its how they've always been and they intend to stay.

I don't know why I say the things I say,

But I say them anyway.

But love will come set me free.

Love will come set me free, I do believe.

Love will come set me free, I know it will.

Love will come set me free, yes.

Prison walls still standing tall.

Some things never change at all.

Keep on building prisons, gonna fill them all.

Keep on building bombs, gonna drop them all.

Working your fingers bare to the bone.

Breaking' your back, make you sell your soul.

Like a lung, it's filled with coal,

Suffocating slow.

The wind blows wild and I may move.

But politicians lie and I am not fooled.

You don't need no reason or a three piece suit,

To argue the truth.

The air on my skin and the world under my toes

Slavery stitched into the fabric of my clothes

Chaos and commotion wherever I go,

Love I try to follow.

Love will come set me free

Love will come set me free, I do believe

Love will come set me free, I know it will

Love will come set me free, yes

There ain't no reason things are this way.

Its how they've always been and they intend to stay.

I can't explain why we live this way.

We do it every day.

Esperé a que se riera de mí. No lo hizo, simplemente me miró con una cara de incredulidad como si viniera del planeta Marte. Sacudí la mano en frente suyo, pero seguía sin haber respuesta, al parecer seguía atascada en procesar que yo tocaba la guitarra.

-Anabeth ¡Tienes una araña en el pelo!- Eso pareció despertarla, porque dio un grito y saltó del banco, habría hecho gracia si no tuviera esa expresión de horror.

-¡Percy!- Recibí un suave puñetazo en el hombro, digo suave porque estoy acostumbrado a los de Gabe, estaría en la escala más baja de todas, si me lo diera así de suave era mi día de suerte y significaba que a) Estaba demasiado borracho b) Su diminuto cerebro no daba para más y se había quemado. –Tocas genial, ¿alguna vez has pensado en subir videos?-Pensé que lo decía de broma, todos decían lo contrario, pero miré a sus ojos, esos preciosos ojos grises ( la vez que intimidantes) decían la verdad.

-Bueno, si algún día lo haré. ¿Y qué tal tú y tu padre mejor?- Dije ansioso de cambiar de tema, era un tema delicado, porque siempre estaban peleándose pero últimamente las cosas parecían irles mejor. Pero al parecer había algo que no me estaba contando todo porque pude ver en sus ojos desconfianza.

-Bien-Mintió- Todo bien, se está haciendo un poco tarde, te dejo- Antes de que pudiera decir nada se alejó apresuradamente. ¿Había hecho algo mal? No lo sabía, con Anabeth nunca lo sabía. Al parecer hoy era el día _siéntese y hable con Percy,_porque alguien más se sentó a su lado, era su madre.

-He oído que estas empezando a dar clases con la señora Johnson- Apunto su madre.

-Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunté.

-Hoy he hablado con ella, no ha parado de decir lo lento que eras para captar el solfeo y todo eso-Dijo con una sonrisa- La he convencido para que me dejé pagarle una pequeña cantidad semanal, no quiero que la gente piense que nos aprovechamos de ella.-

-Te ha tenido que costar mucho que aceptase- Dije dándole mérito.

-Bueno algo, Percy… ¿Tú quieres ser cantante?- Había un poco de miedo en su voz.

-Claro, pero sé que es imposible, además, no quiero dejarte sola- Eso pareció tocar la fibra sensible de mi madre porque me abrazó con fuerza.

-Estaré contigo Percy, si ese es tu sueño, te ayudaré a conseguirlo, juntos podremos. Te lo prometo.- No sabía a qué se refería, pero decidí no discutir. Nos quedamos así un rato hasta que mi madre rompió el silencio. –Vamos Percy es hora de entrar a casa.


End file.
